herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jax Briggs
Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs is a Special Forces commander with cybernetic enhancements and a hero from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Appearance Jax is depicted as an African American man, having dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. Jax's most striking feature is his impressive muscular upper body build, keeping his torso bare in all but one of his appearances. In his first appearances, he wore karate pants and boots. From Mortal Kombat 3 and onwards, he wears a pair of bionic armor-plating that covers and protects both of his arms. It is not known whether his arms were replaced or upgraded in the original storyline. However, it is possible that he may have used bionic implants until the events of Deception, where he may have willingly had his own arms removed in favor of mechanical replacements. In the alternate timeline of MK 2011, he was forced to use metallic arms in order to survive, after having his organic arms telekinetically dismembered by Ermac. In MKX, he wears a camouflage vest with his last name Briggs on his right upper vest pocket with his left upper pocket acting as a storage for his cigars and he still wears his dog tag around his neck, along with two more additional pockets near his abdomen. He has an American flag wrapped up and tied around his upper right arm and he wears green pants with some additional color of black on them and wears black army boots. Personality Jax is clear-headed, careful and always keeping a watch on what his men are doing. When the need arises he is the best on the battlefield with the attitude and ferocity of a lion. Powers and Abilities Jax is quite a hardened combatant due to his life as a soldier and is capable of being ferocious, but staying focused. His most notable trait is great physical strength, so much so that he can shake the earth with a punch and crush heads with ease. With his bionic implants, Jax's strength is even more increased, using pistons to increase the force of his blows, and they also carry portable missiles. He is also quite a skilled technician and scientist, having developed the portal technology of the Outer World Investigation Agency and uses a machine gun in combat. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Jax uses a pair of tonfa. Quotes Trivia *Jax's original name was going to be Kurtis Stryker, but this was recycled later for another character introduced in Mortal Kombat 3. *He was originally going to be a kickboxer, but this was scrapped due to similarities to a number of Street Fighter characters. He originally wore a yellow martial arts gi, but this concealed his physique so it was dropped. There was game footage of Jax shot with his original gi costume, but his actor split the pants during shooting. *Before Sonya was created, Jax was conceived with her scenario, but since there were no female characters, Midway conceived Sonya as his replacement. *Interestingly in Mortal Kombat: Unchained, when Havik performs a fatality where he eats the opponents arms and vomits the remains, he still vomits meat when he does it to Jax, despite Jax's arms being metal. *His code name is "Cobra" according to early production shots of Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. *When Jax is knocked off the sky temple in Armageddon, he yells "Oh my god! This is not happening to me!" *His fighting stance from MK3 is similar to that of some of the male ninjas and comes from the Shaolin Fist fighting style. *Jax is one of the only two characters to have his own game, the other being Sub-Zero. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Gadgeteers Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Obsessed Category:Martial Artists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Revived Category:Families Category:Controversial Category:Spouses Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Fallen Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Grey Zone Category:Nurturer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Master Combatants Category:Honorable Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Misguided Category:Unwanted Category:Strategists Category:Determinators Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Related to Villain Category:Saved Soul Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Category:Patriots Category:Paranoid Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Genius Category:Rivals Category:Rescuers Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Normal Badass Category:Disabled Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Loyal Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Independent Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wise Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lethal Category:Martyr Category:Elementals Category:Supporters